United Nations Space Command Army
History Formation Interplanetary War Insurrection Human-Covenant War Mission United Nations Space Command Army serves as the land-based branch of the UNSC armed forces. Their mission is quite simply defined by the following points: * Preserve the peace and security, and provide for the defense, of the UNSC, the commonwealths, colonies and possessions, and any areas occupied by the UNSC or Humanity. * Support the interstellar policies designated as law by the UEG's governing body. * Implement the UNSC interstellar objectives assigned by High Command or the UEG and any of its authorized subordinate jurisdictions. * Overcome any hostile force responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of Earth and any of her colonies. Capability Doctrine The UNSC Army's strategy is based on several principles that distinguish it from the Marines, namely their focus on extended large-scale operations and their provision for colonial garrisons. They are numerically superior to the Marines, but are trained in a more specialization-focused program, as opposed to the Corps' belief in training towards blanket personnel combat readiness. This decision is only logical, as the Army does not have the luxury of having such small numbers as their spaceborne cousins, but must train their recruits within the same time frame. As a body, the Army's post-Great War doctrine is drawn from the following basic points: 1. Decisively achieving victory in prolonged, large-scale engagements with known hostile forces by using overwhelmingly superior force 2. Rapid, armored mobility on the battlefield utilizing heavy (tanks) and light (APC) armor, supported by a large fleet of support aircraft 3. Delivering precise and destructive support against known or recently-identified enemy targets to any branch of the UNSC military. 4. Providing humanitarian support, disaster relief, and civil support for any colony in need of assistance 5. Maintaining a UNSC military presence on the surface of all extrasolar Human-occupied planets This being said, the Army focuses more intensively on their armor, air, and support groups than do the Marines, having more supplies of the variants of tanks, VTOL craft, artillery, and miscellaneous auxiliary vehicles that all UNSC Military units use. Since they are more geared towards prolonged combat, rather than fast and deadly reaction, the Army has been known as the "Anvil of the UNSC," the solid and armored companion of the "Hammer"-like Marines. Organization Infantry Brigade Combat Team Infantry Brigade Combat Teams are the most popular and basic BCT in the Army, being both capable of defensive warfare and highly mobile combat activities, with the ability to projection defensive and offensive power over a surprisingly wide area. They feature two infantry battalions, which are often deployed as air/space assault, airborne or light infantry battalions, but all units have the capacity to operate as air assault, 1 reconnaissance battalion, one field artillery battalion, a special troops battalion and a brigade support battalion. Infantry Battalion *Headquarters Company: Headquarters Companies feature a battalion commander (Lieutenant Colonel), Battalion XO (Major), his staff (S-1, 2, 3, 4 and 6), the Command Sergeant Major, other non-combat staff and company administrative CO and XO. The whole unit is mounted in a M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle and is protected by associated limpet Spider Drones. **Medical Platoon: Medical Platoon carries a number of Medics and Combat Surgeons, intended to provide organic combat medical support, before MEDEVAC. They also include a number of battlefield ambulances. **Reconnaissance Platoon: The Reconnaissance platoon consists of three squads of army scouts, who operate far ahead of the battalion in motorized and dismounted operations, observing enemy movements, relaying combat information to infantry and artillery and preparing the battle space for the battalion. **Sniper Section: The Sniper Section consists of several pairs of snipers, operating as forward eyes and ears of the battalion, but also providing a variety of marksman related tasks, such as engaging enemy forces with sniper fire, such as eliminating enemy officers and weapon crews, conducting counter-sniper warfare and conducting psychological warfare. Sniper teams occasionally operate with ghillie suits, when the environment allows and mission parameters. Sniper teams often carry one anti-material and one anti-personnel rifle. *Rifle Company (x3): Rifle companies are lead by a Captain as CO, Lieutenant as XO and a First Sergeant **Rifle Platoon (x3): Rifle Platoons are lead by a Second Lieutenant and a Sergeant First Class and are supported by a Radio Operator, Platoon Forward Observer, the FO's radioman and the Platoon Medic. Each platoon is augmented with 5, tier 3 Leopard UGVs, usually with three in transport set up to ease mobility and two in combat set up, with weapon systems such as 6.8 rotary guns, LASERs, .50 cal turrets, anti-tank missiles, anti-aircraft missiles and microwave cannons, to increase combat agility on the ground and provide organic fire support, as well as provide security and defensive patrol augments. ***Each squad consists of 9 men, including the leading Staff Sergeant, divided into two four-man fire teams. Each squad is also trained to operate and sustain a Tier 2 drone, such as a Lion UCGV or a Roach UCGV. ****Fire teams each consist of a team leader (sergeant), a rifleman, a grenadier and a automatic rifleman. Each team carries a supporting tier 1 Unmanned Vehicle, either a Bobcat UGV, which is a light weight, high speed reconnaissance drone, a Puma UGV, which is a sturdy, all-terrain stealthy reconnaissance drone for urban operations, a Kite UAV, which is a long endurance, highly effective patrol drone, a Harrier UCAV, which has the same abilities of the Kite, augmented with four caseless weapon systems for engaging enemy personnel with impunity or Peregrine UAV, which is a light weight, long range drone, to provide them with flexible and autonomous reconnaissance and strike assets to augment their combat ability. **Mortar Platoon: A Mortar platoon are lead by a Second Lieutenant and a Sergeant First Class and are supported by a Radio Operator, Platoon Forward Observer, the FO's radioman and the Platoon Medic. It consists of three squads. A mortar platoon, and its subordinate units, have similar drone capacities to rifle platoons. ***Each squad consists of a Staff Sergeant in charge, then three teams of three men manning a M71 Mortar. *Heavy Weapons Company: Weapon companies are lead by a Captain as CO, Lieutenant as XO and a First Sergeant. A Weapon Company has similar drone assets to a Rifle Company. **Weapons Platoon (x4): Weapon Platoons are lead by a Second Lieutenant and a Sergeant First Class and are supported by a Radio Operator, Platoon Forward Observer, the FO's radioman and the Platoon Medic. Weapon Platoons come in four variants. ****Heavy Mortar Platoon: Three squads, each with a Staff Sergeant and two, five-man teams operating M78 Mortars. ****Heavy Machine Gun Platoon: Three squads, each with a Staff Sergeant and four two-man teams, with two operating M45As, one operating a AIE-486I and the final one operating a M49 GMG. ****Anti-Armour Platoon: Three squads, each with a Staff Sergeant and four, two-man teams operating a number of deployable M56 SASIM systems. ****Assault Platoon: Three squads, each with a Staff Sergeant and four two-man teams, operating three M41B2 WAV/AM and one operating a SPARTAN LASER. Reconnaissance Battalion Field Artillery Battalion Special Troops Battalion Brigade Support Battalion Light Brigade Combat Team Heavy Brigade Combat Team Aviation Brigade Combat Team Sustainment Brigade Military Intelligence Brigade Air Defence Brigade Military Police Rank Structure Training Uniform Equipment Infantry Weapons Armoured fighting Vehicles Air and Spacecraft Notable units and elements *1st Army Combat Applications Division *Special Actions and Airborne Reconnaissance *UNSC Army Intelligence Activity *302nd Special Combat Company (Goldeneye) *23rd Special Combat Engineer Regiment *United Nations Space Command Army Special Forces Corps *XVII Ranger Corps *XIX Adverse Conditions Corps *UNSC Army Airborne *Special Tasks Aviation Support Force *Army PSYOPS Task Force *NBCRECON Task Force: Category:UNSC